The Beast God
by AkumaKami64
Summary: What if when Naruto fell off the cliff he awaken something that he forgot. Something that was from before he was Naruto. NarutoHarem NO YOAI
1. Awakening

The Beast God

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans and If I did Naruto and Beastboy would be a hell of a lot more badass

Sumarry: What if when Naruto fell off the cliff he awaken something that he forgot. Something that was from before he was Naruto. NarutoHarem

A.N. This is my first story so please be gentle.

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Naruto had just demanded the Kyuubi's Chakra for staying in his body. The reaction he got was expected, but the response wasn't. **"HAHAHAHAHHAhahaahah Why should I give you my power when you could use your own powers." **Kyuubi asked after laughing.

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

**"Tell me boy, do you know who you were?" **Kyuubi asked still chuckling under his breath (Not evil, just amused)

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled in response

**"No that is who are, you were someone else before that day 13 years ago, but you no longer remember it." **Kyuubi said calmly

"What do you mean before that day, that was the day I was born?" Naruto asked increasingly confused

**"If you want to remember, then I will help you remember but, there's no going back after this." **Kyuubi informed

"I-I want to remember, but why are you helping me?" Naruto asked

**"I refuse to have a weak vessel and with your true power, you may be the greatest mortal to have as a vessel." **Was Kyuubi'sresponse but his thoughts were a little different and somewhat excited. _**'But then again, I'm not even sure he could be considered a mortal with that power.'**_

"Fine, w-what do I have to do?" Naruto asked a littled worried.

**"All you have to do now is stand there, but you may want to turn around." **Kyuubi said now looking behind Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to a giant mass of green completely blocking the way out. "What is th"**"ROARRRRRRRRRRR!"** The mass suddenly roared with the roar of an infinite number of beings, charged forward and seem to be absorbed by Naruto.

After Naruto left Kyuubi said only one thing** "Lets see how this plays out."**

Jiraiya had been waiting on Naruto to summon a Toad for more than a minute now and was getting worried "Oh shit, please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead." Jiraiya chanted this several more times will using his telescope desperately trying to catch even the faintest hint of Naruto on a toad.

After several moments he left to the Hokage's Tower with a tear running down face. "I'm Sorry Minato, Kushina, Naruto, I'm so sorry." he said in barely a whisper. What the Sannin didn't notice was the golden eagle flying away from the village.

The day of the finals had finally come and the stadium was packed. Officals, clan heads, merchents, and people from all over had come to see the event. All the competitors were there except two: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

When Sandaime heard about what had happen to Naruto, he was over run with grief and anger. As for what happened to Jiraiya, well lets just say the Anbu guards hidden in the room would have faced every S-rank ninja in the bingo then the angered Sarutobi. After nursing his wounds a little Jiraiya left to help prepare for the invasion.

"Where's Naruto, he should have been here by now?" Sakura asked worried about her teammate. Her worries were shared by a few others including Ino and Hinata.

"Will everyone other then Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please leave the arena." Genma, the referee, announced.

"I see the deadlast got smart and decided not to show his face" Neji said smugly

Everyone except Neji had left. "If Uzumaki Naruto isn't inhere in the next to two minutes he will be disqualified." Genma announced

In the next two moments several things happened:

Every seasoned ninja was suddenly on edge.

Akamaru started whining in fear with Kiba shaking a little as well.

Shino's bugs started acting up, telling him to leave and now.

And perhaps the oddest thing that happened was that Gaara suddenly stiffened, and if listened carefully enough you could hear the sand swishing in the gourd. He only said "Something's here" in voice that contained a slight eagerness in it.

"Since Uzumaki is late, h""What do you mean I'm late?" Naruto said appearing right behind Genma shocking everyone. What was even more shocking was his appearance: green streaks in his hair, black cargo pants, black T-shirt that show off muscles and six pack nicely, and a dark green trench coat with the words 'Yajuu no Kami'(1) written in black letters.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Genma asked shocked that this Genin snuck up on him without him noticing. Many off the females in the crowd, however, were thinking_ 'When did he get so hot' _with slight, mostly perverted, variations.

"I've been here the entire time." Many people either looked shock or disbelieving. "Now can get this started, I've got some bones to pick with this Hyuuga." Naruto said before grinning a feral grin. This caused most males to shiver in fear and many woman who thought it was sexy, namely a certain snake mistress.

Genma looked at the Hokage, who was still shocked that Naruto was alive, nodded.

"Match One: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji Begin!"

(1) I think that's Beast God

A.N. Well that all for now, I bet a lot of people already have some kind of idea of what happened to Naruto. If this is sloppy sorry I put this together in a few hours. Until next time this AkumaKami64 signing out. R&R!


	2. The Matches

The Beast God

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans and If I did Naruto and Beastboy would be a hell of a lot more badass

A.N. I forgot to mention that Naruto is about a foot taller. Also the harem relationship may not be to good because I'm not sure how to do romantic stuff at all.

Agurra of the Darkness: good guess but no. I probably would have guessed that to

Twilit King Umbros: Your probably right about all three meanings and don't worry about the harem, it won't be all of the girls. As for the Jinchuuriki/Bijuu, and every other part of this story, I am honestly winging most of this.

In other words people I open for suggestions on just about everything except for what Naruto is, that's sit in stone.

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Naruto stared at Neji with a grin that, literally, could make demon lords proud. "You shouldn't have come deadlast, Fate has determined that I will be the victor." Neji said with confidence, getting into a battle stance.

"Fate is for the weak." Naruto said simply and uninterested.

This only seemed to annoy Neji. "You know nothing about it. Byakugan!" He hissed. He notice a change in Naruto's chakra, it seemed more wild, not uncontrolled, more like a wild dog on a leash. _'It won't change a thing.' _He thought before charging forward.

Right as he was about to land a hit, Naruto disappeared. Neji's eyes widen as a foot slammed into the right side of his head. _'I didn't even see him move.'_Neji thought will standing back up.

"Is this all you can do Hyuuga Neji." Naruto said, not cocky but disappointed, as charged forward ready plow Neji into the ground. As the fist made contact Neji was replaced with a log. "You are within my field divination(?) Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Nejiyelled. Every attack landed, but as Naruto fell back from the final thrust, Neji never noticed the smirk on his face. "It's over, I suggest you call the match proctor." Neji said, deactivating his byakugan, look at the proctor and away from Naruto. The proctor said nothing. Neji looked backed to where Naruto was only to see nothing. He would have activated his bloodline again, had a clawed hand not came down on his left arm and threw him to the ground. Before he could react a foot slammed down on his good arm cracking, and probably breaking, a few bones, along with a clawed hand gripping at his neck chocking, but not killing him.

"You thought I needed chakra to beat a weakling like you. HA I didn't need to try and you said you were fated to win." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face. "I should kill you, but then I would be taking away something that Hinata-chan(Que atomic red blush on said girl) fights for." Naruto said surprising Neji a great deal. "WH-what?" Neji barely coughed out. "She fights for the freedom of you and that of the entire Branch family." Naruto answered then grinned again. "But don't think your getting off that easily." Naruto said in a sadistic voice, digging the claws in more before getting back up and starting to walk away. Neji suddenly started to withered in pain. "Winner of the first match: Uzamaki Naruto!" Genma announced as the medics came to treat Neji. "The poison will fade away in about half an hour!" Naruto informed the medic over the roar of the crowd.

In the crowd many of the genins and their senseis were shocked at what happened."When did Naruto get so good?" Sakura wondered out loud. "OR HOT?" Ino all but shouted while drooling a little "I-Ino what are you saying this is N-Naruto were talking about here?" Sakura stuttered a little and had a blush on her face. "Come on, Naruto was always kinda cute, but now he's a freaking Adonis." Ino paused here and looked at Sakura accusingly "Or has he always been like that and you were hold out on me?" Sakura looked shocked, but began to wonder if Naruto had always looked like that under the jumpsuit.

When Naruto got to the competitors booth, he was met with Shikamaru. "Nice Naruto." "Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto said "So where'd you learn to do all that." Shikamaru asked. "Lets just say it has something to do with my Bloodline." Naruto answered _**'Not the truth but not entirely a lie, you are a crafty one.' **_Kyuubi said in his mind. 'Did you expect any less on me.' Naruto thought back smirking. His only reply was a dark chuckle. He was brought out of his musing by Kankuro forfeiting. He noticed Shikamaru about to forfeit and decided to give him a little motivation.- "AAAAHHHH" THUMP- By kicking him hard enough to send him over the edge. "Dammit Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled from where he landed, Naruto smirking the entire time. "Was that necessary Naruto?" Shino asked monotone as ever. "For me no, but people here are in need of a fight if we don't want a riot. I personally wouldn't mind beating a few into the dust, but we have more important to do today." Naruto said simply. "Will I agree if the first part, the second part seems illogical to me." Shino said in response. "One man's logic is another's insanity Shino." Naruto retorted and was slightly surprised with the response he got. Shino chuckled, if only for a second "I suppose your right Naruto." Shino said.

"Winner of the Third Match: Sabaku no Temari." Genma annouced. "Will Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come into the arena."

Timeskip to just before Sasuke uses the Chidori (Everything is the same up to that point.)

"Hey Kakashi-_Sensai." _Naruto said sarcastically as he approached Kakashi. "Hey Naruto, I heard you beat Neji." Kakashi said, you could here a mixture of pride and sadness in his voice. "Look Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't-" "Save it Kakashi, I already know about the council spoiling the Uchiha. So after today's mess is cleaned up just make sure someone trains Sakura." Naruto said plainly. Kakashi looked a little ashamed but then got curious about something "What about you Naruto and what mess?" "I've already got some training of my own. As for the mess, watch and give it about another two minutes." Naruto said looking back at the fight to see Sasuke reading an justu from high on the wall. Guy recognised the jutsu immediately "Kakashi you didn't." Guy said more than a little upset. "Yep he taught him the Chidori." Naruto said looking a little excited about something. "You know about it Naruto?" Kakashi asked a little surprised. "Know about it, I've made an attack based on it." Naruto retorted rather smugly.

Naruto's prediction came true, after the two minutes it took for Sasuke to attack and Gaara to scream, a genjutsu was cast that put the crowd unconscious. Naruto, seemingly immune to the genjutsu, said four words before all hell broke loose "The Invasion has begun."

AN. I'll reveal how Naruto knows so much in later chapter. Not much to say for this chapter. But for the record I don't think I'm very good with fight scenes. Any way till next time keep guessing about what Naruto is and I'll PM you if your right, but please do it by PM me, I don't want everyone figuring it out before its out in the open.

AkumaKami64 signing out. R&R!


	3. The Invasion

The Beast God

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans and If I did Naruto and Beastboy would be a hell of a lot more badass

Sumarry: What if when Naruto fell off the cliff he awaken something that he forgot. Something that was from before he was Naruto. NarutoHarem

A.N. I think I made a mistake most writers make with the 'Naruto'sNew Look' scene, his headband is on his left upper arm. Also the fight with Neji, yes he beat him quickly and he also humiliated not only him but the entire Hyuuga Clan by showing that their eyes aren't all seeing and he beat Neji AFTER all his chakrapoints were closed. On a side note, I will be sticking with English most if not all the time.

Agurra of the Darkness- Still no, but youve got some great ideas. And like I said in a review (which felt weird, reviewing my own story) the biggest hint is in the first chapter. Honestly, I thought it would have been to easy to tell when I wrote it, but then again I'm writing it.

Rubius- No I've something else planned for Gaara and Shukaku, but don't worry old furball will be getting some fun to.

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

The Invasion had begun. Enemy ninjas disguised as member of the crowd attacked. Three giant snakes appeared out side the village. And the Hokage, trapped within a barrier to fight his former student, Orochimaru.

Time slowed to crawl for Naruto as he had a momentary conversation with his tendant. _"You ready for this?"_ He asked with a smirk appearing on him

_**"HA I was born ready."**_ Kyuubi, eagered as ever to cause some destruction.

_"Do you think SHE can get her part done?" _Naruto, a little worried.

**"Do you even need to ask? You remember what happened when we woke her while she had a dream with some pervert in it?"**Kyuubi, chuckling over something.

_"I didn't think it was possible destroy that much earth and forest with one kick." _Naruto, beastly grin coming back full force.

"Blood Clone Justu" Naruto said, as he made a handsign and a cut on his hand he made with his claws leaked blood a alarming rate for an instant and then turned into a identical Naruto. That changed however when it's eyes and hair, minus the green streaks, turned blood red and its fangs lengthened.

They went clawing, and even biting, through their enemies. When it was momentarily clear, something happened that got the attention of everyone still alive and awake. Dragon wings sprouted through thierbacks, one blood red, one golden yellow, both withgreen strips. Before anyone could react they both took flight. The red one landing near the barrier and the other fling off in anther direction.

At The Barrier

"Uzumaki wha-" The anbu stopped when he noticed the odd coloring and demonic chakra.

**"Sorry you got wrong guy at the moment." **Kyuubi somehow manage to say casually and menacingly at the same time.

"K-kyuubi?" the anbu shouted in shock and fear.

**"I'll explian once we get in the barrier." **Kyuubi reassured, though with the demonic voice it didn't help much.

"H-how, th-theres no way in?" asked one of the braver anbu even if he still seemed ready to die of fright.

**"I believe you should take your code of looking underneath the underneath more literal right now." **Kyuubi stated mischiefly before punching the roof and diving in. Moments later he came up through a hole he made inside the barried, the anbu close behind.

"K-kyuubi, wha-you took over Naruto?" Hizuren yelled in shock and fear.

**"Nope, this just a blood clone, Kit has gone to see what a certain sand raccoon tastes like. As for me, well, I decided to see what this noise snake taste like." **Kyuubi explained in a sadistic tone, never taking his eyes off Orochimaru.

_'Dammit I'm out numbered, I guess I'll have to use it sooner then exepected.' _Orochimaru thought. "Impure World Resurrection Justu!"

Two coffin came out of the ground/ceiling with the symbols First and Second on them. As another started coming up Sarutobi yelled "Don't let him summon that coffin!" Weapons went fling at the coffin but only seemed to slow it down.

Kyuubi, who had been watching this sighed seemingly sad **_'I wanted a rematch but I can't LET the old man die like that, I've got to a least seem like I'm trying to save them, owell.'_**(1) With this in mind he jumped and used his wings (A.N. HA didn't forget them) to guide and accelerate his way strait onto the coffin, who must have landed hard since it pushed the coffin back down.

As Kyuubi jumped back, the coffins opened to reveal the First and Second Hokages. _'We**ll**, th**is**sho**uld** b**e** inter**esting.**' _was the thought that went through everyones mind before the battle began.

At The Wall

The three giant snakes had broken through the wall and rampaging through the village with the enemy ninjas coming through. Suddenly the earth began to shake violently and then a four-tailed silver fox, a little smaller then the snakes, came charging through. It attacked and killed one snake right off the bat and then was attacked by the other two. Claws, fangs, and tails killed all that were too close to the fight, who luckily or unluckily were mostly the invading ninjas. It killed another and as it was about to go after the last, a giant toad appeared above and crushed the final snake. On top of the toad was an man with white hair who, along with the toad looked ready to fight the fox.

Before Jiraiya could determine whether or not the fox was an enemy, it was engulfed in light and vanished.

Among the battle and confusion, no one saw a regular silver fox watching them for a moment before racing off in some other direction. As it did it only had one thought _**'Well that was fun, now time to see what Lord Yajuu is up to.'**_ the fox made a sound that resembled a giggled at this thought.(2)

The Forest

Sasuke had just used the last of his chakra on a final, and failed, attack and now the cursemark was starting to spread. Sakura was now in front of Sasuke, tring to defend him from the now disfigured Gaara. As Gaara jumped at Sakura and swung, a green blur stood in front of Sakura and stopped the sand arm with one hand and pushed him a good 20-30 feet back to another branch.

"Sakura, get Sasuke out of here." Naruto ordered with a strangely serious face.

"B-but, what about you?" Sakura asked worried for her 'teammate'.(3)

"Don't worry about me I can handle him." Narutoanswered with confidence_ 'Then again, he's not the one I'm worried about exactly.'_

As Sakura took off, Gaara tried to chase after but was blocked by Naruto. "YOU, I don't now what you are but get out my way so I can kill the Uchiha." Gaara almost yelled.(4)

"First off as much as I wouldn't mind seeing the Uchiha get beat into the ground I can't let you kill him, second I didn't come to fight YOU." Naruto emphasised the you. "And finally as for what I am that's easy..." He trailed off for effect and suddenly knocked Gaara in the head. The last thing he heard before unconsciousness took was three simple words "I AN ANIMAL!"

As sand came together to form Shukaku, Naruto said only one thing while grinning "Time to see if I'm on par with a Bijuu."

A.N. Well there you have the third chapter.

1. what do you think he means and do think Naruto knows

2. Guess who the new comer is and what is with Lord Yajuu

3. No she won't be forgiven just like that and she will have descent(ish) reason for what she did.

4. This could be because of single minded blood lust or cautious, not afraid, of someone or something that he doesn't know.

To all my fans, either another chapter of Beast God or another story will be by the weekends end. Also, seriously, everyone keep guessing and if you want to give ideas go a head, like I said I'm winging most of it. And to all those who are guessing on the question of 'what Naruto is' (namely Agurraof the Darkness, who is the main guesser and has came up with very creative Ideas) , well start guessing because it will be answered after what would be the Sannin battle. I honestly love these guessing game.;)

Next time, Naruto vs Shukaku, Kyuubi helps Sarutobi, and more. Until next, AkumaKami64 signing out. R&R!


	4. The Battes

The Beast God

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans and If I did Naruto and Beastboy would be a hell of a lot more badass

Sumarry: What if when Naruto fell off the cliff he awaken something that he forgot. Something that was from before he was Naruto. NarutoHarem

A.N. IT'S BACK!! Sorry it took so long writing the fight sence was a killer. First, though, about the harem, the romance may be little and kinda going to be like a pack, or pride in this case, yes girls will get part of Naruto's powers. Second, you might hate me for this, will probably no lemons. Fight scences- hard to write, romance- not sure yet, lemon- can't do much there. Last, I'm afraid all the chapters are going to be shortish, sorry but I take about a week to get an idea together.

**Agurra of the Darkness-** You are correct about everything execept, the green stuff. To it put bluntly, it's the spirtual/mental form of his powers seperated from him. They already did the animal parts thing, the wings in chapter 3. Thanks for the Chakra Beast idea I'll give you credit when they come up.

**Gensen Vaseto-** Thank you, I wondered why no one though to make Beastboy a ninja before. Also, No the fox is not Terra and she (the Fox) did that because: A. She's huge and B. She is CHARGING. Anything that big and running is going to cause mass destuction. Yes, thanks to you, there will be THREE Teen Titan Girls this story.

**rayzz- **His powers are not THAT strong YET

**Deathmvp- **Thanks and why not take a guess

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings may change depending on mood

Naruto looked up at the giant sand raccon, Shukaku, from a tree top. 'Hmmm so this it huh? A giant Beast made out of a single element. Simple, but very powerful.' Naruto thought casually. Shakaku seemed to be start to move in the direction of the village.

"SHUKAKU!!" Naruto's yell seemed to echo throught the area.

Shukaku turned its head towards him and seemed to study him(1) _**'So this is the strange creature thats got me on edge. Hmm, he's not a mortal, he is to strong for that. But he isn't a demon or angel, his aura isn't holy or demonic, outside of Kyuubi if I'm right. He isn't a high Beast(2), he smells like to many different creatures. Same scent on hundreds of thousands of beasts all rapped into one being. What is he?' **_Shakuka thought slightly worried. It had been a long time since he, or any of the other Bijuu(3), had found something that they didn't know of, even when a new spieces popped up they knew where it had come from at least, But this boy, this creature unnerved him to no end. Something wasn't right about him.

**"What do you want, humen?"** Shukaku asked suspiciously.

Surprisingly, Naruto started laughing like a mad man. **"Whats so funny?!?"** Shukaku asked, getting irrated.

"Shukaku, we both know I'm not human in any way." Naruto answered, still chuckling.

**"Yes but I haven't the slightest idea what you are. You mind telling me, I like to know what I'm dealing with before I kill it."** Shukaku said, his vioce turning almost gleeful.

Naruto looked quite amused at this point "What am I, you ask. I'm truely not entirely sure how to answered that but, I think I can show you." Naruto said with an insane look on his face. With that, green chakra began to ooz from his body convering and expanding.

Shukaku watched in fascination as the chakra expanded to around his size. He couldn't completely see through it to the being in side but he could make out it his shape. It seemed to take a canine-like shape, if the head was anything to go by. It was strange though, the scent was different. Not that it changed but, more like the many animals he smelled were rearranged. As the Chakra subsided, Shukaku seemed to be write. It was a giant green-furred, green-eyed wolf. **'Though I have a feeling that that's not all he can do'** Shukaku thought cautiously.

The Wolf rushed forward, ready to claw into the Sand demon. Shukaku blocked with his arm. They kept slashing and blocking for a few moments, when Shukaku swung both arms forward, got an iron-grip on the wolf and throw Naruto back a nice good dozen giant steps(4). Will his opponent was still getting up, Shukaku lunched an Air Missle(5) at him. Wheen the Dust cleared Shukaku was relieved when he saw there was nothing left, before realizing that his attack shouldn't destroyed ALL of his advisary. As he searched for his enemy, he turned around, only to be met with a giant furred fist.

When he looked up at the creature he noticed two differences; One, he now had a set gaint bird-wings on his back aand Two, patches of his arm were regenerating from where his attack hit but, they didn't have wolf fur, they had snake scales. More and more this thing confused him. Many creature could regenerate but whatever it was, it did need chakra for it and regrew it's parts as difference things. The more he thought about it, the more dangerous the being seemed to be.

**"So, that is your power, you can change any part of your body."** Shukaku said in slightly confident tone, getting up.

**"Not quite, but that is a result of it. My power is the power to minipulate." **Naruto said in a booming, growling voice.

**"Minipulate? Minipulate what?" **Shukaku question slightly frustrated at this confusion.

Naruto didn't answer with words, instead he raised his arm. At Shukaku 's confused stare, a ripple seem to go through his arm, changing from furred to amphibian scaled and stopping at repilian scaled. His head morphed from wolf to snake to eagle to dragon to cat and back to wolf. Shukaku's eyes suddenly widden, realizing just what this creature was capable of doing.

**"Yo-you mean you can con-control-" **Shukaku stuttered like mad.

**"Yes I can control it, though I haven't entirely mastered it yet."** Naruto interrupted in a casual tone before grinning viciously.

Shukau wondered what he was grinning about when a giant scorpion tail shot out of the ground in front of him and into his head, the tip just poking Gaara. Shukaku realizied that poison was going through the tail into Gaara. It wouldn't him but only if he stopped hittting. As Shukaku's dissolved away, his voice booming through the area.

"Congradulations, you have defeated me. I hope to hear of more of your achievements.....Yajuu no Kami." Shukaku said as prepared to sleep after having great battle in for the first time in a long will.

Naruto changed back and panted hard 'Damn that was hard. I'm still not use to making changes like that.' Were his thoughts as he went in Gaara direction 'Got to make sure the little sycopath isn't dead'.

Meanwhile at the Barrier, around the same time as Naruto confronts Shukaku

Kyuubi surveyed the Battles curently going on. The Sandaime was hold well against Orochimaru. He was glad he wasn't using demonic chakra since he was fighting the Shodaime. The Anbu on the other hand were slowly losing against the Nadaime. He knew this wouldn't last much longer, the old man wasn't going to let the Snake go this time if he could do anything about it. Even if he had to use That Justu. _**'The kit is not going to like this. I wonder if I should feel bad for Shinigami....nay.' **_Kyuubi thought with a slight grin, before striking at the Shodaime again.

A few moments later, Kyuubi's assumption was proven right. Hizuren knew the last two anbu wouldn't last long and Kyuubi's Chakra was running out. The two clones he made did the hand-signs and took the souls of the Hokages. Hizuren started the same with Orochimaru. Kyuubi noticed the sword(6) shooting towards the old man's back and grabbed hold to try and stop it.

The Shinigami noticed Kyuubi as the sword got closer to the Sandaime** "Kyuubi, I was expecting to see you for a will. How's that brat I sealed you in doing?" **Shinigami asked.

**"Shouldn't...you know that...already?"** Kyuubi asked, struggling with the sword 'I KNEW I should have brought more chakra.' He thought a the sword entered the Hokage's back.

**"I've been busy with some rebelling souls so a few of the lower reapers are watching things here." **Shinigami answered.

**"Well, when he hears about this you may want to go on a vaction."** Kyuubi said in a dangerous tone.

The Shinigami knew what the fox was saying **"Do you really think him enough to challenge a God?"**

**"You tell me, I wondered why the kit lived after he got stabbed in the heart."** Kyuubi said with a grin. This got everyone's(7) attention.

_'The Kyuubi brat survived getting stabbed in the heart? Not even Tsunade can save someone from that. I may have picked the wrong body."_ Orochimaru thought in wonder. The Hokage was to busy tring to take out Orochimaru's soul to think to much about it.

**"So you know about that."** Shinigami said, it wasn't a question.

**"And what it means." **Kyuubi answered smirking all the will. The Shinigami seemed to narrow it's eyes at him.

"SEAL!" Hizuren said, taking advantage of his former sstudent's montentary surprise, and sealing his arms.

The sound four took down the barrier a rushed to get their lord out of there but, they left Orochimaru's sword due to Kyuubi being the one holding it.

Before anyone else got there, Kyuubi took the body Kin and sealed it in a scroll.

Meanwhile with with Naruto

Naruto had just left Gaara with his siblings. Gaara asked him why he fought. He told him he fought for a goal that was his own and for those close to him. As he walked towards the Village, he spotted a silver fox in his path, "Enjoy yourself, Shiruba(8)?" He asked playfully. There was a silver light and in the fox's place stood a girl in her late teens. She had strait silver hair that went down to the small of her back, red eyes, black lether shorts, a red tight sleeve-less shirt that showed off her impressive C, boarderline D cups, and three deep whisker marks on her face.

"Yes, though I would have rather spent it with you, Lord Yajuu." the newly named Shiruba answered suductively, approaching him with a sway in her hips.

Naruto sighed "Must you call me that?"

"Would you rather me use your _First _name?" Shiruba asked.

"Your as aggravating as your Father. You know that part of me died a long ago." Naruto snarled at her, now what she meant.

She turned her eyes down and spoke apologetically "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to bring up the past."

Naruto sighed again "No, I shouldn't of snapped like that. I just don't want to think about it much." Naruto's eyes looked sad at this.

Shiruba stepped right up to him and brought him into a passionate kiss "Its okay Naruto. You're here now and you don't have to be alone any more."

They seperated and left towards the village.

End of Chapter

1. He isn't always berserk

2. Another name I gave the Summon Animals

3. They've been around for a LONG time

4. I have no idea what else to say here, I think amiles may be to far

5. That is what its called right?

6. What is that sword called again?

7. The anbu collapsed from exhaustion

8. Means Silver

A.N. Well what do you think? Naruto beats Shukaku, Kyuubi helps fight off Orochimaru, and The Silver fox is appears again.

Questions: What does Naruto minipulate? What did Kyuubi mean when he talked to Shinigami and what did he does he want with Kin? Who is Shiruba and who is her Father? And who were the Three Teen Titan girls and who are they now? AkumaKami64 Signing out! R&R!


	5. New Mission and pets?

The Beast God

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans and If I did Naruto and Beastboy would be a hell of a lot more badass

**Ninja bat master-**1. What would it be if I didn't add at least some action with them. 2. If by 'reborn' you mean the same thing that happened to Naruto happened to them, then yeah.

**Gensen Vaseto-**Sorry! I didn't realise that you were talking about Naruto's and Kyuubi's reference to her until after I posted the last chapter.

A.N. First, sorry this took so long. I had a chapter in my head, but is was missing something and I just recently thought of it. Second, thanks to everyone that helped with the names and spelling.

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings may change depending on mood

It had been nearly a week since the invasion. Everyone was currently trying to rebuild the village, but one thing had everyone on edge. There was someone in the village that looked exactly like Naruto except; his hair was red, as were his cat-like eyes, his whisker marks were thicker, his claws were sharper and longer, and so were his K-9s. It wasn't hard for most of the older ones to figure who, or what, he was. They relaxed if only slightly when they saw he was helping rebuilding the village. The fact that Naruto wasn't to far away most of the time might of helped as well. The younger ones avoided him most of the time for a single reason; he was scary. This caused Kyuubi to laugh his head off.

We find our blond haired hero, whose hair has even bigger green streaks then before along with some green flecks in his eyes(1), rummaging through his apartment. Why is he doing this? He smells something odd in there. He finally found a small box behind all the ramen in the cabinet. "Note to self: Buy less ramen with every pay check." He said as he realised how much he had. "First it was tofu, then it's ramen. What's next?"

He looked at the box and noticed that it had a blood seal(2) on it. He took a gambit and put a bit of his blood on it. Inside was a scroll.

_Dear Naruto_

_If your reading this, then you have proved to be ready to know your inheritance. I write this because I have an awful feeling about something. So if you reading this, it means I'm either dead or possibly worse. Naruto, I'm sorry for hiding it from you. It seemed like the best thing to do, but I've that lately I seem to be wrong more often then I use to be. I hope you can an old monkey for his mistakes. As I fear writing this down will cause trouble should any learn of this prematurely, I have inform Jiraiya to tell you everything in case something happens to me. Call me paranoid if you want, but trust me when I say this precaution is justified."_

_Sighed_

_Sarutobi Hizuren, The Third Hokage AKA The Old Man(3)_

Naruto gave a soft chuckle at this. He had a good idea what this was about, but he got the feeling there was something to this he hadn't thought of. He left his apartment to the one place the old pervert was usually bound to be at....or at least is in viewing range of.

At the hot springs

Naruto looked all over the place and still couldn't find Jiraiya. That meant; A. He had got better at hiding around naked women, unlikely with his giggling. B. He quit being a pervert, impossible in a million years. C. He had something important to do that didn't involve his books. For the moment he was going C. He was about to leave when he smelled something. He then noticed he was being watched. His senses pointed him toward a private hot springs for _females_ with a good pay check. He stood in front of the door for a minute. He was about leave, when the door snapped open and someone polled him in.

Three hours later.....

Jiraiya was getting aggravated. He just spent the last two and a half trying to find Naruto(4). The council members Homura and Koharu had asked him to be Hokage. He turned them down and told them that he would bring Tsunade back to the position. He also said he would be taking one person. He had been unable to locate said person. He was taking a walk through the hot springs to clear his head. Yes, the self proclaimed super-pervert didn't always go to the hot springs to peep. The steam seem to clear his head when he needed to think. He looked up and noticed the person he was looking for.

"Hey brat! Where have been? I was looking all over for you!" Jiraiya al but yelled. As he got closer he noticed something off.

"Hello Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Naruto's had a happy, almost drunken, tone to it. His eyes were half closed and had a far off look in them. He also a shit-eating grin.

Jiraiya then noticed a faint smell in the air around Naruto. He gaped at him when he finally understood where the boy, no man, had been. "Who?"

Naruto just looked over his shoulder. Jiraiya leaned and looked around to see what was so interesting. What he saw shocked him speechless. He saw Hana and Tsume Inuzuka walking out of the hot springs. His skilled eyes notice several things. One: they had most of the same symptoms Naruto had. Two: there hair was a little messed up. Three: they had some odd markings on them; slight red marks peeking out of there uniforms and odd burn marks on their necks, wrist, and ankles.

They walked up to Naruto and brought him into a three way kiss. As they faced Jiraiya, Naruto having an arm around each woman's waist, all the pervert could say was, "How?"

"I'm just that good." Naruto said with barely any arrogance. The two Inuzuka women just giggled at this.

Jiraiya shook his head to get over the shock, "Okay brat, as much as I hate to break up your threesome, we got a mission."

Naruto looked at him curiously, "And that would be...?"

"We need to find my old teammate-" Jiraiya was cut off by Naruto.

"Tsunade Senju? Let me guess, we need her to be Hokage right?" Jiriaya looked surprised. Naruto answered before he could ask "The village needs someone and who better then a Sannin? Since you won't do it for obvious reasons, that leaves Tsunade." Naruto got a curious look. "Getting her to come back is either going to be very entertaining or a pain in the ass."

Jiraiya gave him a strange look, since when was Naruto a genius or was he a psychic? "Anyway, meet me at the west gate in one hour." He said this as he began to leave.

"Oh, and Jiraiya? You were wrong. It was a foursome!" Naruto said with a great grin as the Sannin shunshined away with a shocked look. Naruto looked at the two women in his arms, "Well I guess I better go pack. See ya later ladies!" He said as he began towards his place.

"By Master." they said in longing voices, just low enough for him to hear. Someone in a nearby tree had a similar thought, _'By Master Yajuu. Oww, dad was right about him being big.'(5)_

As Naruto got closer to his place he realised something, _'Crap, never did ask Jiraiya about the inheritance thing. Ow, well. I'll just ask him on our little trip. Hmm, I wonder if there is anyone with Tsunade?"_

Meanwhile

Two females at a town in fire country sneezed. "Someone must be talking about us." the youngest said. Shizune looked at the time and said, "Lets go find Lady Tsunade. She's been out for nearly three hours now."

End of Chapter

1. The skin is staying normal as human. The eyes and hair change with time.

2. Kyuubi showed him what they look like. He can't do them, but he recognizes them.

3. He wrote this before Jiraiya told him about Naruto 'dying' and was to busy preparing for the invasion(they didn't know it was an invasion until it happened)

4. He spent the first packing all he need and finishing up whatever business he had(I don't want to know. You?).

5. I think you can guess who this is. And I gave a big hint in their to who her father is. What striaght male would know how big Naruto is?

Any questions

And that's that. How's that for a come back. Any guess on what Jiraiya is going to tell Naruto? Whose the girl with Shizune? And what did Naruto do to Hana and Tsume? Hoped you enjoyed it! AkumaKami64 signing out! R&R!

**Poll on my Profile; If you want me stop with the questions hit annoying. If you like them hit good. If you don't care don't vote.**


	6. Hiding Spots and Preperations

The Beast God

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans

**fanofmany**- Sorry but it's not Yugito, but I'm not entirely sure what I'll do with her.

**I'MNOTCRAZY1**- First yes, there will be three more(all girls). Funny, I always thought that too, but Raven's not in this.

A.N. Is there anyone willing to write lemons for me?  
New forum set up. Put up any idea for adoption and/or discussion.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating** to English**

Naruto was in one of the places you wouldn't expect him to be. He was currently in the Forest of Death, the most dangerous part of it at that. This section had all kinds of dangerous thing; Giant lizards that ate someone alive one limb at a time. Birds that loved internal organs. Even carnivorous plants could be found here, both the kind that at you alive and the kind that strangled you to death with it's vines first. There were also some strange creatures that looked like a hybrid of two or more animals, the origins of them being unknown. Yet here he was, jumping along the branches with a particularly feral grin on his face. He stopped and sniffed the air. "You never learn, do you?" He said, looking over his shoulder and sounded like he was getting excited.

A loud thump came as a creature landed landed behind him. At first glance, one might mistake it for an over-sized, oddly black wolf with glowing yellow eyes. That would be until they looked at it a little closer. It's paws were ape-like, opposable thumbs and all. It stood, or crouched, at nearly eleven feet tall. Finally, on it's back were two giant black eagle wings. Naruto wasn't all that sure, but he believed that they were some where between from twelve feet and fifteen feet long each. He had met this creature the first time he came to this side of the forest. It simply stared at him before attacking him, it took him about you hour since this creature knew everything about this forest. It was surprised that he didn't kill it. It kept on coming back for a rematch, though Naruto had only been back here two other times. Not feeling in the mood to fight, Naruto asked something that had been bothering him.

"Are you a guy or a girl?" He asked honestly not knowing. This thing had been covered in the scent of blood from too many different creatures and he hadn't seen any of the others as closely and as often as this one. You might ask why he didn't just look during their fights, but there is such a thing as perversion among animals. It was of lower standers then humans of course, but the point still stands.

The creature, which he called a flying wolfate(1), went stiff at that. It had purposely hid it's scent as not be tract as easily and to throw off annoying possible mates. It figured it could trust the strange being that had proved it's better, though it was still confused on what he was exactly. It gave a soft growl as answer.

"Thought so, must males don't have fur that's that good." Naruto said with a chuckle. This caused the newly identified female wolfate to blush a bit. Complimenting an animal on his or her fur was like complimenting a human on his or her hair, clothing, and skin all at once. "Do you have a name?" Naruto asked, getting a shake off the head. "Want one?" Naruto asked, getting a nod this time. He pondered for a moment, "How about Vena(2)?" She seemed to raise an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name, but nodded. It did seem to have a nice ring to it.

Naruto smirked as he jumped off the branch, he would have to thank Kyuubi sometime for those languages he copied and 'installed' into his brain. He would also have to thank Vena for not killing Kiba, Shino, and Hinata since they had the luck of entering right into her territory. As he landed, he heard Vena grunt a little before leaving. She was probably upset about not getting her fight, but he had completely killed her fighting mood with that first question. After he walked to the side of a clearing, he crouched down and grabbed onto a handle before pulling it up, revealing a secret underground passage. He pulled the door(3) closed as he came down. He had found this place about five days before the invasion. He found out that it was Orochimaru's old labs, probably one of the only ones the ANBU didn't find. Since he found it, he had been refurnishing it a bit; added a couch, few chair, T.V., cleaned up the lab, and reorganized the books and such. He'll admit that Orochimaru was genius. A sick and somewhat twisted genius, but a genius none the less. He had also found out that a great many of the creatures out there were actually Orochimaru's first attempt at messing with genes.

As he went further into the absolute darkness, he expertly avoided traps that would be set off if he stepped in certain spots or set off one of the trip wires. He made the turns through the subterranean labyrinth on memory alone. He made out three scents as he went down the last hall. One was a lot like his, but with blood and a smell that only a nice bit of demonic chakra could make; that was Kyuubi. Then their was a female human that smelled of the dead on her and had a vague amount of fear coming her, along with the slight smell that comes along when someone was going to need a good soaking soon; that was the girl that Kyuubi had brought from the fight with three Hokages. Kin, he believed her name was. Last a scent similar to the first, but female and without his scent, well it was on her but not from her; that could could only be...

"Lord Yajuu! You're back!" Shiruba exclaimed as she hugged him with a hug that would have caused any human to lose their ability to breathe.

Naruto gave her a mock annoyed look at that, "Hey Ruba, how have you and 'daddy dearest' been holding up?" He asked as he noticed she was in her half-demon form, which meant that her four tails were out as well as her fox ears. She only did this for one reason usually, and that would be because she wanted him to scratch her ears. As he did this, she gave light moans and growls, which sounded almost like pur.

"Ohh, I was just telling dad 'thank you' for warning about how big you are before my first time." Shiruba answered, her eyes completely glazed over as he counted to use his 'magic fingers' as she-s well as Tsume and Hana- liked to call them.

Naruto blinked as looked over at Kyuubi, who was next to the medical table with Kin on it. He had a grin on his faced as Naruto stared at him. "You told her how big my dick is before we did 'it'?" Naruto asked getting a nod. "Wouldn't most fathers be against the idea of their daughters fucking any guy at all?" Naruto asked wondering if this was a 'Demon thing' or a 'Kyuubi thing'.

**"Three things; 1. I'm not most fathers, though I think myself better then that four-eyed devil-wannabe. 2. She's not most girls, she would have castrated by now if she didn't think you worthy of having her in any form. Also, please keep any thoughts about her away from me while I'm in the seal. 3. Most importantly, you aren't most guys. We both already know you're going to have a lot of mates, what with your charms and being the only being like yourself. I also know that you will be strong enough to protect her-though she wouldn't need it- and you're to honorable to purposely break her heart, no matter how your view on mankind may have changed in the last thirteen years." **Kyuubi answered looking Naruto right in the eyes.

A moment passed and none of them said anything. Naruto finally broke the silence, "No change in her?" He asked looking at Kin now.

**"Nope. She's alive, but only barely. That Jutsu of Orochimaru actually brings the scarified body back to life while the body of the soul that is brought back is formed around it. He was basically using the scarified body as a skeleton and a battery for the dead soul. She's actually lucky to be alive at all right now, but I get the feeling that's not the only reason you came down here, is it?" **Kyuubi asked now facing Naruto.

"Well, you'd be right. Jiraiya wants me to accompany him on a mission to find his teammate, Tsunade, and get her to come back and be the Hokage." Naruto answered in a nonchalant tone.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this, **"And you want me to come along."** He wasn't asking, he already knew what Naruto was thinking.

"Why do you want dad to go with you?" Shiruba asked, not seeing a reason that her father would be needed.

"Tsunade is the best medic in all of the elemental countries. After what Old Man did to Orochimaru, he'll probably try and convince her to heal his arms." Naruto answered, getting an 'Oh' from Shiruba. They knew if Naruto went all out he could probably beat the snake, especially in with his current handicap, but Naruto didn't like being unprepared when it came to men like Orochimaru.

"**Even if he doesn't, those Akatsuki guys are probably going to come after us anyway." **Kyuubi answered with annoyed tone, but grinned at his next thought, **_'I wonder what the Perverted Sennin would think if he found out the kit had a better spy-network then him(4)?'_**

Naruto smirked at Kyuubi, "Actually...they're already coming after us." Naruto said, causing Kyuubi to straighten in his chair. "Two of them about one or two days away from the village." He answered Kyuubi's unspoken question. Kyuubi nodded before closing his eyes. In a moment he dissolved into blood and Naruto felt a familiar presence in his mind. "Would you mind watching Kin while we're gone?" Naruto asked Shiruba, who nodded. As Naruto was about to leave, Shiruba turned him around and gave him a passionate kiss, while rubbing her tails against him a little.

"Hurry on back, and we can finish that up. Besides I want to know how long I can last when it's just you, me, and maybe a few toys." She said in a sultry voice.

Naruto got a big grin as he left, until someone interrupted him, **_'What did I say NOT EVEN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AGO!?!'_** Came Kyuubi angry voice, due to the images he was getting of his own daughter. He had done many things that could be called cruel, insane, evil, etc.; but he drew the line when it came to THAT!

Naruto sighed before an idea struck him, _'Hey Kyuubi, can you change what the images look like when they reach you?'_ He really hoped this worked or was going to have a lot of headaches.

Kyuubi blinked once, wondering where this was going, **_'Yes, if there's a pattern of some sort to them, why?'_**

_'Well, make all the sexy images that involve Shiruba look like her mother.'_ Naruto suggested.

Kyuubi was silent for a moment, but only a moment, _**'You fucking genius!'**_ He screamed throughout the mindscape(5). He had been so busy trying to keep the very thought out of his mind, that he never thought of the easiest solution.

_'Would this be a good time to tune you out for a long time?'_ Naruto mentally asked, not wanting to hear whatever noises his demonic tenant would no doubt to be making soon.

**_'Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I want to see what you did with those my 'mate' and those other two.' _**Naruto could hear a pervert giggle following that.

_'Might I also suggest you making me look you or just relive it as though you were me.'_ Naruto mentally said before blocking Kyuubi out. If he hadn't, he would have heard the fox let out a cry of, _**"THANK YOU NARUTO!" **_and probably be deaf for twenty-four hours.

At the West Gate

"Where is that brat? I told him to be here by now." Jiraiya grumbled to himself, irritated that Naruto was going to be late and hold them up.

"Hello pervy sage!" Naruto said appearing behind the strongest of the Sannin, scaring him half to death.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya shouted while thinking, 'How does he do that!?!'

"Don't call me brat and I'll think about. Don't peek on woman or write that smut any more and I'll have no reason to say it...other than to tick you off of course." Naruto said smirking, knowing that the Toad Sage wouldn't do either.

"Hey, you're the one that did three girls in there and for your information, my writing is gold!" Jiraiya shouted, forgetting to tell Naruto his peeping was 'research'.

"Fouls gold. No realism, next to no plot, and when was the last time you got laid with a girl...without having to pay her? The only guys that read it a lot are the really lonely ones and/or the ones that never got laid, which would include if it wasn't for your money and reputation." Naruto said not the least bit intimidated by Jiraiya's death glare. "As for the women in the hot springs, they dragged me in there, so technically they're the perverts...not that I'm complaining." Naruto said, smirking at the end.

"Well smart guy, if you know so much, why don't you try it?!" the Toad Sage yelled, stumping out of the gates, not noticing the curious look on Naruto face.

_'Kyuubi, did you...' _Naruto started in his head before Kyuubi answered.

**_'I heard, go for it! Just don't use any real woman's body for character inspiration. That way, no one can get mad at you for putting someone in the book.' _**Kyuubi answered, but you could tell he was grinning.

_'Think I'll be any good with it?'_ Naruto asked, already pondering what he could write.

**_'The people around you are the best soap opera I've seen in a_ long _time.' _**Kyuubi said, stressing the word 'long'.

_'...You watch soap operas?'_ Naruto asked, slightly surprised.

_**'****...Shut up.' **_Was all Kyuubi said as he gave Naruto a death glared, which wasn't that effective in this situation.

End of Chapter

1. Last three letters in primate added onto wolf.

2. First four letters in Venator- Latin word for hunter

3. Not sure which it should be called.

4. Take a guess at what Kyuubi is talking about.

5. That's what it's called right?

That's it for now. I know not much action, but that changes next chapter, because two of our favorite Rogue Ninjas show up! Yes readers, Shiruba is Kyuubi's daughter. So Naruto has a 'friend' and hiding spot in the Forest of Death. What interest do Kyuubi and him have with Kin? Naruto going to write his on books? And how the heck does Naruto know what's going on before anyone tells him? Anyone have any questions? Read & Review! AkumaKami64 signing out!


	7. Relapse and Reassurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans

A.N. This was added as a way to show what happened in the hot springs, how Naruto's mind works, and to give you a few more mysteries.  
Lemon was made by DarkRapture with a few alteration by me.  
Forum set up. Put up any idea for adoption and/or discussion.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating **to English**

Naruto was havingtrouble sleeping at the moment. Jiraiya had decided to stop for the night since there was probably a storm coming. Narutohimselfknew otherwise, his senses told him the storm was a good distance north and wouldn't do much to them. That wasn't what was keeping him up. It was what he did in the hot springs, or rather how he did someone in the hot springs. He was going to need a little help here. He hated when this side of him acted up. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and enter his mindscape.

He looked into the cage that Kyuubiwas sleeping in. He still didn't understand why he chosedto look like him in a human state and not his own human form. "Hey Kyuubi." Naruto called lightly.

Kyuubi yawned a bit as he stretched. He looked at Naruto and was about to ask what was wrong, before he saw the look on Naruto's face, **"Oh boy." **He said to himself, already knowing where this was going.

"Kyuubi, does Shrirubi hate what I did to her?" Naruto ask, seeming more like a human then he had in a will.

Kyuubi sighed, he too hated when this happened. It happened to almost everyone that was raised as a human and became a higher being of some kind, **"If you remember correctly, she asked you back in Makai to do that the first time you two did it."**Kyuubi reminded his container.

"But why? Why would she want me to do that to her?" Naruto asked with a regretful look on his face

**"Don't you get that face! She wanted you to do that because she has always wanted a mated that is not only stronger than her, but is willing to make her remember her place. Until you, she could never find someone with the power AND the balls to do what you did."**Kyuubi said, trying to get through to the boy. **"Think back boy and remember that look she gave you when ever she looked at you." **Kyuubi suggested, while doing something for when the

Naruto thought back to the incident in the hot springs. He loved what happened, but a small part wondered if what he did was right.

**Flashback! Lemon Warning**

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, and with no warning, someone's lips attacked his with the ferocity of a wolf. When he felt himself stop moving, he was able to get his bearings.

He was inside the hot spring, and he was now naked. That wasn't what puzzled him, more accurately, it was who. Tsume, Kiba's mom, and Hana, Kiba's sister, were both standingin front of him, completely naked, and their arousal nearly knocked him off his feet. Upon closer inspection, both of them had juices running down their legs, and their nipples were incredibly hard.

"Naruto, we've been waitingfor you!" Hana exclaimed, before wrapping him in a passionate kiss. Tsume took this opportunity to kneel down and take Naruto's length into her mouth.

Naruto felt himself get rock-hard, and looked down to see Kiba's mother practically inhale his cock. 'Oh man, Kiba's gonna be so ticked!' Naruto thought gleefully. He grew tired of being their plaything, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He used one arm to cradle Hana, who still had her tongue in his mouth, and used his other arm to grab Tsume around the waste, who wouldn't let go of his member, and carried them both over to a bench.

He moved Tsume's head up and down on his length, forcing her to deep-throat him, and moved Hana so she could eat her mother out.

"That's right, ohhh, keep going!" Naruto moaned, as he felt Tsume's tongue rub his tip. "You like that, kid?" she asked seductively. "Oohhhh, Hana, your tongue feels so good!" Tsume gasped, feeling her daughter probe her core, before thinking how ironic it was that she was tasting the cavern she lived in for nine months. Oh well, it was hot.

"This'll feel even better, trust me." Naruto said, as he picked up Tsume effortlessly, and slammed her down onto his cock. He briefly wondered why he was fucking Kiba'smom, but brushed it off as unimportant, firstly because it was irrelevant, and secondly because he was mesmerized by her large C-cup boobs bouncing up and down within his reach.

"OH God!" Tsume screamed in pleasure, before rocking her body up and down, determined to get the most out of this. She had a vague idea of why she was attracted to this kid, but at the moment all she cared about was the feelingof his dick impaling her repeatedly.

"Come here, Hana." Naruto motioned for her to stand up while simultaneously bouncing her mother in his lap with his hips. She obeyed, and once she was close enough, he grabbed her hips and made her lower her womanhood onto his face. "Naruto, that feels so good!" Hana screamed, basking in the feeling of his long fox-like tongue while grabbing her breasts out of instinct.

While all of this was taking place, Shirubi was busy tracking Naruto's scent. "I need to find Naruto, I can't wait much longer!" she muttered to herself, leaping through the trees while fingering herself at the same time, each landing a mighty thrust from Naruto in her minds eye.(1)

She heard moans and screams coming from the hot spring, so she decided to check it out. As she got closer, she identified one of the voices, the only male by the sounds of it, as Naruto. She got angry that he was holding out on her, only to go fuck some other girl, but her lust won over her reasoning, and she darted inside. Once she was in the door, she was greeted with the sight of Naruto on his back, with some girl with a brown pony-tail and red marking on her face sitting on HIS face. Shirubialso noted the woman behind them both, bouncing up and down on Naruto's engorged member, her wild brown hair and large breasts keeping in tandem with her bounces.

Shirubi noted with satisfaction that her boobs were bigger than both of theirs, the woman a C-cup and the girl somewhere between a B and C cup. She looked down fondly at her own boobs, which were a C borderline D cup, before removing her clothes. Once she was completely nude, she jogged over to Naruto, making sure to bounce her tits as she went.

"Hey. Naruto. Mind if I join in?" Shirubi asked playfully, before summoning a scroll from thin air. She laid it out, and with a burst of smoke, the scroll was suddenly filled with every kinky sex toy imaginable. There were dildos and vibrators of all shapes and sizes, there was even a vibrator that, with a push of a button, opened up the head to expose dozens of ball-tipped fibers that were spinning and rotating quickly, turning a 6" vibrator into a 9 1/2" woman's dream. Shirubi had enough with waiting, so she spread her legs, in plain view of Naruto, picked up a neon-blue dildo, and promptly shoved it into her dripping-wet pussy. She let out a throaty moan, which caused Naruto to briefly stop what he was doing to glance at the white-haired girl next to him.

"N-Nar-Naruto, I think I'm gonna-!" Tsume screamed, before Naruto felt her pussy contract around his cock, making him spill his seed into her. Tsume shakily climbed off of the boy's lap, before making her way to a chair near the water's edge, before collapsing in it. "I-I haven't...f-felt this good in a long time. Thank you Jinchuriiki." Tsume gasped, still tryingto catch her breath, while making reference to the pleasant throbbing and soreness between her legs.

"Hehe, anytime Mrs. Inuzuka, anytime." Naruto moaned, as Hana started jerking him off while he watched Shirubi pleasure herself. "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer, kid." Tsume mused quietly, still enjoying the soreness as she spread her legs and rested them on the chair's arms. "Who knows, maybe someday Kiba will have a new baby brother, but his hair will be blonde." Tsume said with a smile. _'If he doesn't already.'_ She thought to herself, as she rested a hand on her belly.

Hana's ministrations got Naruto hard again pretty quickly, but that's not to say Shiruka's blossoming flower didn't help any. Naruto pulled Hana away from his cock, and bent her over on the bench. "Hope you're ready, cause I'm not being gentle", Naruto warned her. Hana raised her ass higher in response, signaling Naruto to thrust into her so hard, the whole building shook and Hana screamed bloody murder.

Hana gasped and moaned, letting out the occasional scream when he probed too deep, not that it stopped him. "Naru-Naruto, fuck me harder!" she managed to say, as Naruto's cock left her near-speechless.

'Time to switch it up', Naruto thought to himself, before putting his idea to work. He took his penis out of her vagina, and waited for her to give him a confused look. He got it, and without warning, thrust himself into her ass. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand, because she wanted to muffle her scream, but found she couldn't. She felt her wrists get pulled back behind her, one in each of Naruto's clawed hands. He used her wrists to pull her back everytime he thrust forward, making her anal pounding all te harder.

Shiruka'swas in awe, completely stopping her masturbating to watch Naruto practically fuck this girl's brains out. "Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ke-ep go-oh-oh-ing!" Hana shrieked, her cries the only one to accompany the thundering sounds of his hips smacking her ass-cheeks, as he pounded into her ass even harder.

"Na-Naru-Naruto! I'm gonna cum!" Hana yelled, as Naruto rammed into her relentlessly. He quickly took his cock out of her stretched-out asshole and plunged back into her core, right as she climaxed. He shot his seed up into her, making her let out a sound between a growl and a purr. Naruto let go of her wrists, which she let fall to the floor limply. He looked at what he reduced Hana to: exausted, bruised around her ass, sore beyond imagining, and with cum dripping out of her gaping opening. Naruto surmised that he could probably enter her again unnoticed, but decided against it. She needed her rest, and besides, it was Shiruko's turn now.

Shirubi watched as Naruto cradled Hana in his muscled arms and carried her over to a chair near her mother. He laid her down on one of the tanning chairs, kissed the crown of her forehead, and turned around and did the same to Tsume, who had fallen asleep with one hand on her belly and the other between her legs. Naruto noted that she had a content smile upon her face, and basked in the knowledge that he was the cause of it.

Naruto then turned and strolled back over to Shirubi, who was currently sucking on the dildo like a Popsicle. "Is it my turn yet?" Shirubi asked, but was answered by Naruto kissingher roughly, but passionately. "Of course it is." he said in a husky voice, while at the same time rubbing her clit, making her moan into his mouth.

"Its my turn to tease." Shirubi said sexily before ducking her head and flicking her tongue over the top of his dick. There was a sharp intake of breath, and before she realized what was happening, she had his whole length in her mouth and down her throat. "You sure know how to tease, Rubi." Naruto groaned, feeling his member start to clench. Shirubi felt his salty juices overflow in her mouth, and as soon as she took him out, he shit a few more loads off all over her face, and even aimed downwards to give her breasts some attention.

Shirubi swallowed, cleaned off her face, and sucked all the cum off of her breasts, and gave Naruto one last lick before getting onto her back and exposing her flower to him. He used Kyuubi's chakra to get a second wind, and thrust deep into Shirubi's core. She would've let out a high-pitched scream, had Naruto not covered her mouth with his hand.

Naruto had his body lightly weighing hers down, one hand covering her mouth, the other on the small of her back. He was picking up speed, getting rougher and rougher as time went by. Shirubi felt torn between pleasure and pain, pleasure because he was so large and fast, and pain because of the sheer force of his thrusts.

She was crying, it hurt so much. There were tears running down her face, and her clawed hands were balled into fists, cutting her palms open and drawing blood. She couldn't make a sound because Naruto didn't want to wake up Tsume and Hana, so all she could do was take it. Naruto didn't care that it hurt her, because he could sense she wanted him to keep going. He never once ceased his relentless pounding.

Shirubi couldn't take it anymore, her pussy tightened, but that didn't stop Naruto. He muffled her cries and pleas, and continued his violent pumping. The only sound in the room were the 'smack smack smack' from the two on the floor, the cries of the helpless Shirubi, and the quiet, even breathing of the wolf ladies.

Shirubi came again and again, but Naruto was going to show her not to beg so much. He fucked her harder and harder, each thrust accompanied by a pained squeal from the silver-haired beauty. He finally reached his limit, and with an animalistic roar that shook the building and woke up Tsume and Hana, he came inside Shirubi's ravaged opening.

Shirubi whimpered as his hot fluids filled her, and let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and wouldn't let go, so he had no choice but to carry her over to the other women.

He found a particularly large beach chair, and laid down with Shirubi on his right side. Before long, the other two joined them, Hana on his left and Tsume directly on top of him. He felt her hand guide his cock back into her, and she purred like a kitten. He buried himself a little deeper, earning a "Oh!" from Tsume, before falling asleep himself. Before he faded, he had one final thought: "We've got to do this again, sometime."

**Flash Back and Lemon End!**

**"Listen to me Naruto..._Garfield_" **Naruto shot wide, and Kyuubi knew he needed to work fast. **"Do you remember that look?" **Kyuubi asked, sensing he was down with walk down memory lane.

"Yeah it was happiness, relief, love, and devotion." Naruto answered, not as down as he was before.

**"And just so you don't go human on me any time soon, I've decided to do something to lift your spirits." **Kyuubi said giving him a 'come here' gesture. Right when Naruto was close enough, Kyuubi hit him on top of his head.

"What the hell was that for!?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi didn't hit him that hard, but it ws annoying.

**"For being an idoit! Do really think you would still be alive right now, if you did something to my daughter wouldn't like without her consent and I knew about it! I knew for a long time that my daughter was someone that wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect in a mate." **Kyuubi said, clearly getting annoyed.

"But I'm not perfect!" Naruto countered.

**"You are to her. You're everything she ever wanted and more. You're strong, strong enough in power take on the weakest of the Nine and in will to hold back the strongest. You're loyalty is unquestionable, so long as they don't betray you. You know what she wants in bed and out of bed, even if you pretend you don't to get out of it."**Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's sheepish look, **"And most of all kit, she knows what you're destined to do and she wants you to realize and embrace what you truly are, regardless of how you came to be it." **Kyuubi finished, seeing 'Garfield' switch back to 'Yajuu'.

"Thanks Kyuubi, I needed that." Naruto said, thankful.

**"Anytime, kit, anytime." **Kyuubi said with a chuckle. That had gone better then he expected. He was sure that Naruto would have....

"Oh, and Kyuubi?" Naruto called before he left. You didn't need to see in order to now that he had a sickly sweet grin on his face. Kyuubi resisted the urge to gulp. "Call me that name again and you're sleeping with the fishes." Naruto warned before leaving.

Kyuubi tilted his head in confusion, before seeing the water stirring where Naruto was standing a moment ago. He then saw a fin come out at the top and coming towards his cage. Before it got have way, a giant tentacle shot out and rapped around the shark before dragging it down. Kyuubi gulped, he forgot the kit had fish in here that made Jaws look like a guppy.

**End of Chapter**

1. Heat and pheromone overload makes her, and most females, act a little strange.

So, there's the missing lemon from Chapter 5. Give a big round of applause for DarkRapture, the best at typing up lemons on a phone! Naruto is momentary second thinking what he did to Shiruba, until Kyuubi knocks some sense into him. Naruto has something against being called 'Garfield', Kyuubi says he's destined for something, and wants him to embrace what he truely is. Anyone have any idea where this is going?


	8. Long Awaited Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans and If I did Naruto and Beastboy would be a hell of a lot more badass

IMPORTANT A.N., READ- Sorry it took so long. A few plot ideas came up, along with new stories. Also disregard most of what I said about who the other TT girls are or aren't. I went over it in my head and changed some stuff.

vegtio89000- That was made before I knew about the spell check.

Challenger- No.

Savvy- No, she likes it when someone absolutely dominates her. Gender wouldn't matter, it would be the same if one or both switched genders.

DarkRapture- Thank you.

warprince2000- You'll have to wait and see.

More Andrew's favorite fics- Yajuu can mean beast, monster, or wild animal.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

Translating **to English**

It had been nearly four days since Jiraiya and Naruto had started their search for Tsunade. Jiraiya was handeling it fine at first, until Naruto decided to pass the time in very annoying ways, to him anyway; burning his notes, ruining his chance at 'research' when they stopped in a town for the night, and he even flirted with a few of the girls after he ruined his cover. He'll give the boy this, he was good with women, scary good. He still didn't know how, but two girls were going to pummel Naruto for looking up their skirts, which was Jiraiya's for tripping Naruto when he tried to ruin his cover, and the next thing he knew he had the two blushing, smiling, and giggling. In all his years, he had never seen anything like that happen. If it wasn't for whatever pride he had, he would have begged the kid to teach him how to do that.

Naruto himself had been in good spirits since his talk with Kyuubi, who was either sleeping or waiting a bit longer to talk to him. Naruto remembered the last time the demon lord pissed him off. Lets just say he'll never look at rabbits the same way.

Currently, Naruto was lying on his bed inside the room Jiraiya had rented for the night and was writing his new book. So far it seemed to be going okay- plot was developing nicely, characters seemed realistic, and everything else was flowing nicely- now he just needed find a good publisher. He mentally noted to look into Jiraiya's publisher and go from there.

He was brought out of his musing by a knock at his door. Putting his notebook away, sending a thank you towards Kyuubi for the storage seals in his coat, he took a good sniff to determine who it was. One smelled a lot like a shark oddly enough. With the high chakra reserve and the faint smell that comes from the Land of Mist, he concluded that this was Kisame Hoshigaki, the Kirigakure no Kaijin(Monster of the Hidden Mist).

The other he didn't even need to guess. It was almost exactly like Sasuke's scent, only older and the scent of the village was faint. This could only be Itachi Uchiha, whose current nicknames all circled around "Uchiha Clan Slaughterer."

Naruto opened the door and smiled at the two rogue ninjas in front of him, "Ah, Itachi, Kisame. What can I do for you two today?" Naruto asked in a kind and honest voice.

"Naruto, you're coming with us." Itachi said in a monotone voice. He noted the slight shaking of Kisame's arm.

Said shark-man's head was currently fighting every instinct he had not to run away from the green-streaked blond in front of him. 'What is this power? It isn't the fox. It's not as berserk as it's. I doesn't even seem like chakra. All he's doing is smiling and his chakra isn't all that high right now.' He thought confusingly. 'I haven't felt this afraid since I accidentally landed in the woman's hot springs with Mei still in them.' The blue skin swordsman remembered with a slight shiver, as he reached for his sword.

All Naruto did was give them a mock confused look, "And what could two S-ranked Missing Ninjas want with a lowly genin like me?" He paused a moment before answering his own question, "Ohh! You want Kyuubi. Well, I'd be glad to introduce you to him." His happy tone developed a dangerous edge to it.

Before they could ask what he meant, a loud voice, like many birds chirping, came from behind Itachi and Kisame. Itachi brushed off the attack made by his little brother, before snapping his wrist. "You still don't have enough hate, Sasuke." This statement caused Sasuke to growl in frustration.

Just as Itachi was about to use his Tsukuyomi, he heard Kisame grunt. He turned an saw what looked like Naruto with red eyes and hair trying to wrestle and claw at Kisame after having thrown his sword to the side. It took him only an instant to realise that it was Kyuubi, and another to figure out it wasn't the real Naruto. His eyes went wide as he looked where Naruto was, only to find a slightly confused Sasuke sitting there, nursing his broken wrist. He looked back at the person whose wrist he was holding, to find it was now a smirking Naruto. Itachi jumped back as Naruto's arm was engulfed in electricity.

"You like it?" Naruto asked before charging at Itachi with his electic arm, with something that sounded to thunder, only smaller for lack of a better term.

'What is this? I can't sense any chakra behind the attack. Is this a bloodline...or something else?" Itachi wondered to himself as he dodged the attack. "Kisame, we need to retreat! Jiraiya is coming this way! We can't risk fighting him and these two at the same time!" Itachi yelled to his partner, who was currently trying to reach for his while keeping Kyuubi pinned.

"For once, I'll agree with running," Kisame reluctantly agreed. His cloak was torn in different places and a nasty bite on his right arm from when Kyuubi bit him when he reached for his sword at one point. He'll give Kyuubi this, he was one determined son of a bitch.

Speak of the devil, Jiraiya came around a corner, holding some woman over his shoulder, just as the two Akatsuki members were fleeing. "Yeah that's right, you better run!" Kyuubi yelled as they disappeared.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and asked, "You okay?" Getting a nod, he turn towards Kyuubi, "Is it really a good idea to let it him out?"

"Don't worry. He's not going to risk his 'probationary privileges' or he gets new cell mates." Naruto reassured, causing Kyuubi to get a horrified faced and Jiraiya to gain a confused one.

Naruto looked at the woman the toad sage was carrying and said, "Let me guess, Itachi hypnotized her into distracting you while they came after me and furball here?"

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto oddly before saying, "Okay, seriously. Are you psychic or something?" He was really starting to get creeped out when Naruto guessed things so accurately.

"Nope, you're just really predictable." Naruto answered, causing Kyuubi to burst out laughing.

**"Even I'm not that bad during mating season! Oh Kami, that's rich!" **Kyubi said while pounding the floor. Jiraiya's started twitching at this.

Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement before dispelling the demon possessed clone. **_'A little warning would have been nice you know!'_** Kyuubi yelled in his host's mind.

They were on there way again, after Naruto had a clone take the woman back to her home. Once they were a good way out of town, Naruto spoke up, "Hey, Jiraiya? Mind telling me what's this is about?" He asked, handing him the scroll the old man left.

Jiraiya looked at the scroll before letting out a sigh, "Kid the old man thought it ws time you learned of your parents and your inheritance." The sannin said with a serious expression. Seeing Naruto equally serious expression, he continued, "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki AKA the Red Death. She was originally from the Land of Whirlpools before it was destroyed in the Third Great Ninja War. Unknown to many was the wife of Minato Namikaze AKA...The Yondaime Hokage," He paused, letting this sinking in. "You don't seem that surprised?"

Naruto shrugged, "I figured it was him, our looks alone makes it near impossible for us to be unrelated. I'm going to guess my mother died in child birth?" Narut asked, getting a nod. He hung his head and sighed, "I can't get a break, can I?" Naruto muttered under his breath. He lifted his head and Jiraiya in the eye, "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" The look he was giving Jiraiya sent a shiver up the Sannin's war harden spine.

"Umm, well, you see. I'm you're godfather." Jiraiya admitted in shame. The look he got told him to comtinue or else. "And Tsunade is godmother!" Jiraiya blurted out, he could tell Naruto was getting pissed and he was NOT taking all blame for leaving the kid on his own.

"If I don't hear a good reason for you and her not being around in the next ten seconds, you'll both be **begging for the shinigami to take your souls by the end of this mission!**" Naruto yelled as his voice got loader and his killer intent more powerful. The green streaks in his hair grew in size along with the green flecks in his eyes. At this rate, it been hard to tell if he was blond haired and blued or green eyed and haired soon.

"Sarutobi sent me out on information gathering right after the Kyuubi was sealed! He told me you'd be taken care of! I honestly thought you were living happily with some family or Tsunade!" Jiraiya blurted out as fast he could.

**"AND TSUNADE?" **Naruto yelled. Unknown to Jiraiya, the skin on Naruto's back was turning to scales.

"She left the village years ago because she lost many people in the war! We barely got her to come back to help deliver you, and she came late for that any way!" Naruto's killer intent suddenly vanished as he looked at the Sannin blankly.

"Jiraiya...In your** honest **opinion, would my mother lived or died if Tsunade came back earlier?" Naruto asked in a dangerously calm tone, as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

Jiraiya contemplated lying, but could tell Naruto didn't just want these answers, he needed them. Wit a sigh he answered, "I'm not a medical expert, but if I had to guess...Yes, she probably would have lived if she came back on time." He reluctantly answered.

"Jiraiya, thanks for being honest. It's more than what most people have done for me." Naruto said, as he raised his head to show that he was barely holding back tears.

Jiraiya looked at him sadly, "What are going to do?"

"You, I want you to teach me everything my parents knew." He said.

"Well, they left you plenty of scrolls on that, so how about I teach you how to do use one of your father's signature jutsus and help you when you need it since I still need to gather information most of the time." Jiraiya reasoned.

"You do realize I'm going to make your life hell as payback, right?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Jiraiya hung his head in defeat and shame, "I guess I deserve that. What about Tsunade?"

Naruto's eyes darkened at this, "I'm going to show her why I picked the name** Yajuu no Kami**!" Naruto declared with anger.

Unknown to either of them. A pair of yellow eyes watched them both, one in anger and the other in concern.

In the Hiiden Leaf Village

From their different locations, several different females looked in the direction of the same emotionally pained boy.

_'Master...'_ Tsume and Hana thought sadly, knowing they couldn't help him at the moment.

_'My friend...'_ Sakura thought, it sounded strange like it wasn't her's, but she somehow knew it was her's.

_'Lord Yajuu...' _Shirubi thought as she saw Kin starting to stir. Strange red energy started to leak out of her, "Oh hell." Shirubi said as she grabbed what appeared to a metal collar and hurried to put it on Kin.

_'Who...am I?'_ Kin thought as images passed through her head and a large streak of her hair, on her left side, turned red.

In a town in Fire Country

_'It's never too late.'_ A girl thought. She wasn't sure where it came from, but it seemed familiar. She shook her head, she need to find Tsunade before she got too far in debt...again.

End of Chapter

Well, I got the regular 'Who Naruto's Parent's Are' out of the way. Yes, Naruto is still mad, but he is more mad at Tsunade right now. He also plans to milk Jiraiya for all he's worth. Can any one guess who the TT girls are? There's four of them now.


	9. Confrontations of New and Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans and If I did Naruto and Beastboy would be a hell of a lot more badass

the DragonBard- Hadn't heard that one until now.

MizoreShirayukiFan- I think most of us would.

To everyone that guessed- Good guesses all, but I decided not to tell who got what right since that would probably spoil the story some, especially since they're all going to be revealed very soon.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating **to English**

Naruto sniffed the air as they got close to Tanzaku city, a city famous for gambling and women. With the recent festival, a lot of rich people would be there, which was something that Tsunade would have a hard time passing up. Jiraiya had been teaching him how to do the Rasengan. He had gotten the first and second steps done pretty quickly and was working on the last step. The air was filled with many things- tobacco smoke, sake, food, wine, blood, sex- you name it and he could probably smell it right now. However, he picked out a few very large chakra scents, meaning they had to be shinobi and had been here very recently, if they weren't still here. One was definitely Orochimaru, with the deformed mix of human and snake, plus a strange rotting smell from his 'Immortality' jutsu. The next was Kabuto, the scent of being around Orochimaru so much along with the smell of blood from many different people, but not the death of every scent on him. That meant he was a medic. The same imbalanced smell of blood and death was on the other two, though faded. They were both female and had been around a live pig a lot. The older one was currently getting drunk and fast, while the younger hadn't taken a sip of anything yet. From Jiraiya's info, that would make them Tsunade, Shizune, and a pig called Tonton.

He scrunched his eyes in confusion as he smelt another scent. This one was younger than Shizune and smelled a lot like Tsunade, but also a lot like..._'Are you fucking kidding me?' _He thought to himself as he suppressed a grin, "Hey, Jiraiya? Why don't you go check the bar and I'll go check the casino? I think you might want a drink before messing with Tsunade any way." Naruto suggested, not giving away anything.

"You know, that might be a good idea, Tsunade was always less brutal on people when they're drunk. Something about having enough bad karma as it is," Jiraiya commented absentmindedly as he headed towards a bar that was, conveniently enough, the same one Tsunade was in.

As Naruto headed towards a casino, he went into an alley beside it. Once he was sure no one was watching, he made a clone. Suddenly, the clone turned into a green falcon and it flew onto his arm. He petted it once, and it's color changed as he did, going from green to a normal brown. "Follow him," He said, as the bird flew off in Jiraiya's direction. With that done, he went into the casino.

He played a few games, while trying to figure out where the person he was looking for was now. She apparently had been all over the place, literally. After cleaning out a few pockets and breaking a few bones of sore losers, he finally found the girl he was looking for. He didn't know if he should be impressed or not.

The girl was a year or two older than him with straight white-blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark amber. Her skin had a nice tan from traveling so much. Her clothes were simple. Green cargo pant and a regular brown, elbow length T-shirt that held back her currently small bust, barely B-cups. If she was anything like her mother, that would change eventually, big time! The impressive part was that she was at a poker table and nearly cleaned everyone there out of their money. The part that was debatably unimpressive: She was absurdly drunk, and her scent said she had been long before this game. Currently, it looked like she was about ready to fall out of her seat. Her former opponents seemed to be waiting for her to do so and take back their lost money.

"Okay guys, scram. I'm taking the girl back to her parents. Any of you got a problem with that, you can take it up with me," He said as he approached the table. Once they saw him, they all started mumbling.

"Isn't that Yajuu no Kami? The kid that was said to have summoned a green monster that beat a Bijuu?" One asked with a slightly fearful look.

"I heard he brought forth a grand Kitsune to defend the Leaf Village. What concern could this girl be of his?" A second one wondered to himself

"Maybe she swiped his money and he wants some 'payback'?" Another mumbled to himself so no one else could hear, but he wasn't expecting the green trench coat wearing teen to have super hearing.

"Are those the rumors that are going around? Well, I won't confirm or discredit them, but there is the fact that the girl's mother is Tsunade and she is in this town. I think you all heard what she can do, right?" He asked with a feral grin as they all went pale and left the table. Naruto turned to the girl who was about to fall out of her chair as he did. He caught her before she did. When the skin of his hands met the skin on her arms, a sudden rush went through him. As he looked at the girl again, for a brief moment, he saw a blond haired girl with blue eyes. "You..." He whispered out before shaking his head as he sat her in a chair. He proceeded to make enough Shadow Clones to carry the girl's winnings and picked up the girl and carried her bridal-style himself.

The girl looked up at him and asked in a sleepy voice while squinting her eyes, "Who...are you?"

He looked down at her and answered, "Naruto, you?"

"I'm Senbetsu...sexy!" She laughed that last part out as she giggled drunkenly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, _'Senbetsu, 'Farewell Gift'. Guessing you didn't know you had a daughter, Jiraiya.' _He thought with an annoyed look on his face._ 'Wasn't expecting to run into any of them. Hell, I wasn't expecting to see them at all!'_

_**'You know what they say kit, expect the unexpected.'**_ Kyuubi thought with a chuckle, _**'So what are you going to do with her?' **_He asked with only silence as his answer, _**'Hmmm, well killing her isn't an option at the moment, with her being Tsunade's and Jiraiya's kid. You could always make her your little slave. I know you got some pent up aggression over what she did in the past. I can just imagine it now, her on her knees wearing nothing but a collar and restraints, looking up at you with either fear or love mixed in with devotion and submission. You standing over her, pulling on the collar harshly and preparing to have your way with her.'**_ Kyuubi said in a tone that Naruto couldn't decide if Kyuubi sounded like he was mocking him, pleased with the image, or joking about the whole thing.

_'Shut up.' _Naruto said, only to be ignored as Kyuubi went on.

_**'Or would pet be a better term? I could just picture you turning her into a dog-girl with a tail and ears.'**_ Kyuubi thought amusingly.

_'I SAID SHUT UP!' _Naruto screamed in his head as Kyuubi stopped, _'Look, as far as I'm concerned, she isn't Terra, she's Senbetsu. I won't punish her for something she doesn't have any memory of doing.'_ Naruto said solemnly.

**_'And if she remembers later on? Or if you're forced to reawaken her memories?' _**Kyuubi asked curiously.

Naruto paused for a moment,_ 'I'll cross that road when I come to it.'_

**Bar Where Tsunade is at**

"Cut to the chase Jiraiya, what are you here for?" She asked in a cold voice, even if she was a little drunk.

Before Jiraiya could answer, someone kicked the bar's door open. Naruto stuck in his head and looked at Tsunade, "Hey, you Tsunade?" He asked, already knowing, but thought best to play ignorant.

Tsunade studied him a moment before nodding, she doubted he was a debt collector. Naruto came in to reveal that he was carrying a girl. "Senbetzu!" Shizune yelled as she rushed over and began checking her over.

"It's okay, she just got too drunk and went to play poker. Which reminds me, her winnings are a scroll in your room." Naruto explained

"Hey, Tsunade, Naruto, can one of you tell me who the girl is?" Jiraiya asked as he tried to figure out who she was.

Tsunade bit her lip. Naruto decided to beat her to the punch, "Didn't she tell ya, Pervy Sage? You're a father!" Naruto blurted out with a grin as Jiraiya's face went into shock as he looked at Tsunade.

"But...You...She...I." The Sannin stuttered in shock. Naruto then decided to pour the sake out of Tsunade's bottle on him.

"You two can have a family reunion later. Right now we got some things to talk about, Tsunade Senju!" Naruto said harshly as Jiraiya gulped, knowing where this was going, "And if I don't like what you say, Senbetsu may end up as the last Senju before the day is over with." Naruto said with a feral grin.

Tsunade slammed her hands on the table as she glared at Naruto, "Who do you think you are to threaten me, boy!" She all but shouted at him.

"Your godson." He said simply, causing her and Shizune's eyes to go wide. "I've something to say to you godmother, and you are going to listen." He said as his killer intent was barely held back, knowing it might cause mass suicide here if it went wild.

Shizune tried to defuse the situation, "Please, Naruto was it? I know you must be upset with-" She was interrupted by a red tail descending from the ceiling and wrapping around her neck. Kyuubi, controlling a blood clone, dropped down behind her.

**"Now now, let the kit have his talk." **Kyuubi said, loosening the grip on her neck.**_ 'Good thing I put up a genjutsu. Otherwise, we'd have a lot of stares.'_** He thought to himself.

Tsunade was about to help Shizune, but the feeling of something metal stopped her. She looked behind her and saw Naruto, crouching in the seat next to her with a grin on his face and a kunai to her neck. "Don't worry about her, Kyuubi won't kill her unless I tell him to," He reassured.

"Ky-Kyuubi, but how?" Tsunade stutter a little with fear for her apprentice.

"Blood Clone, but enough on that subject. Now, a few days ago, Jiraiya here informed me about my parents, inheritance, you two being my godparents, AND why you weren't there for me." He said in a dangerously calm voice. Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya, who nodded. The look he gave her said Naruto wasn't the only one that was going to get answers, "I was pretty okay until he told me about you and him being my godparents. Jiraiya's excuses calmed me down some. I'm still pissed he never stopped to check on me, but he left with the thought that I was living happily with a family, or you. There is also the fact that he's going to at least try and make up for it. The excuses he told me for you, he basically put a gallon of gasoline on a match. Originally, the only reason I didn't attack you when I first came in here was because I wasn't going to make someone watch their mother die in front of them. Now! Now, I don't feel like wasting my energy on a disgrace like you. Who would have thought the granddaughter and grandniece of the First and Second Hokages would turn out to be this pathetic old hag who can't even look at herself without a genjutsu on." He finished as he brought the kunai away from her neck.

"What do you know! The Hokages were all fools, gambling their lives away and each of them lost!" Tsunade yelled in rage at what this boy said to her.

"Lost? Depends on what they were gambling for. They never aimed to survive, that would have been a bonus. Hashirama Senju died protecting the village from Madara Uchiha. Tobirama Senju died saving his team, which included your sensei, may I remind you, from elite Cloud Ninjas in the First Great War, along with three others. Minato Namikaze, my father, died saving the village at the cost of his own life. Lastly, Hiruzen Sarutobi died saving the village and crippling Orochimaru, your traitorous teammate. They didn't lose their gambles, they won and smiled at Shinigami because of that. The one who lost wasn't them Tsunade, it was you. No matter what happened, they always got back up until the day they couldn't rise again. You got tired of losing and gave up. You stayed down and wallowed in your self-pity. They died once, Tsunade! How many times have you died so far, coward!" Naruto spoke passionately, having left his audience in shock.

Tsunade was the first to recover, "You think you're so great, talking down to me like you're the strongest one here. Why don't we take this outside and let's see if your speeches are as good as your fighting skills." Tsunade challenged, refusing to let this punk get away with talking to her like he knew her.

"With pleasure!" Naruto said as they made their way outside.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there you all go. Terra is revealed, to Naruto and Kyuubi at least. Jiraiya finds out he had a daughter he didn't know about. Naruto finally gets to say his bit to Tsunade. Also Senbetsu called Naruto sexy because she did inherit a few things from her father. Questions to Ponder; What will Naruto do to Senbetsu if she regains her memories? How will the Naruto VS Tsunade fight turn out? What will Jiraiya do now that he knows he's a father? Has anyone's opinions, ideas, or answers changed since the beginning? What did everyone think of the speeches to Tsunade?


	10. Announcement

**Announcement**

To all my readers of " The Beast God", I'm sorry for the long delay, but I'm having some issues with this story. After rereading it, I've realized that, not only is it not up to par with most of my work, seeing as it's my first stories here, I've also screwed up a bit due to several parts of the plot changing too much. So, I've decided to rewrite it. Believe me, I'm sill interested in this. I'm just starting to see how sub par my work was at first. I promise that I will have the first rewritten chapter up before the new year begins, maybe even before Christmas. Happy Holidays!


	11. Announcement 2

Announcement

Sorry for the delay, but my computer somehow got several viruses and I haven't been on the internet since before Christmas. Now School's here and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.


	12. Announcement 3

Announcement

Good news, Bad news time. Goo knew is that the Rewrite is finally ready. Bad news, as some of you might know, uploading has become a problem. For me, I go to new stories and can't get it to go past picking the crossover categories before hitting the error page. I'll have it uploaded once the problem is fixed.


	13. Announcement 4

Announcement

Good news, slight Bad news this time. Good news is that the rewrite is now up. Slightly bad news is that it would/will pop up in your inbox as a Code Geass FF this first time.


End file.
